


Shattered Hearts

by Gawslaxy, LittleLight112



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom Dream/Shattered, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Sex Magic, Skeleton Penis (Undertale), Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Sub PassiveNight, Transformation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gawslaxy/pseuds/Gawslaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLight112/pseuds/LittleLight112
Summary: Dream has worked so hard to become friends with his brother, now that he has made peace with him he feels unsure of his new feelings towards nightmare. Trying to figure out his feelings, Dream slides a mysterious note under nightmares door, asking to meet him in the bedroom. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Passive Dreammare, Shatteredmare
Kudos: 80





	1. New Love

Dream

Dream sneakily tip-toed out of his new bedroom, shutting the door with an letter in hand. Although he was horny, dream felt like he needed to fuck something. But there was nothing in the castle he wanted to fuck more than his brother. He knew it was wrong but the Horniness was starting to take over his senses.

Dream creeped near nightmares door and slid the note under the door reading ‘meet me in my bedroom— Dream’ It was basic as hell but he didn’t care. Dream hoped the plan would work to bait nightmare to his room to fuck him but he was always unconfident for things like this. Not that he had ever done anything like this.

When he slid the letter under the door he tip-toed back to his bedroom. Now waiting for nightmare, metaphorically itching to get his hands on his brother.

Nightmare  


Nightmare glanced at letter that was slipped under his door. He grumbled and stood up from his bed, lazily walking towards it. A tentacle crept from behind him and picked it up, bringing it to Nightmare's face. He'd tilt his head slightly and folded it, putting it in his shirt pocket. 

He'd let out a heavy sigh before opening his door and closing it behind him, making his way to Dream's room. It worried him slightly that Dream gave him a note rather than directly telling him, perhaps he thought he was sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed? He didn't know, he turned his focus on to making it to Dream first. 

A tentacle knocked on his door before opening it, not exactly caring if Dream was busy or not. If he bothered giving him a note, it was less likely he'd be busy afterwards. He stepped inside and closed it behind him.

Dream

Dream heard footsteps outside the door, he wanted to squeal but he ultimately decided not to. He hid behind the door, after nightmare had come in and closed the door, dream took the opportunity and pounced on nightmare, shoving his brother into the floor.

Dream didn’t hesitate at all, leaning his head down he placed his own head near nightmares neck. Dream was really going to enjoy this.

“Dear brother, you look so adorable today~” He couldn’t help but flirt with his brother a little. He was starting to plant multiple kisses on nightmares neck, now shoving his already erect member that had formed in his pants earlier into nightmares pelvis/ pubic arch with a lustful gaze at nightmare.

Dream was horny as ever, just the sight of his brother made him want to fuck nightmare more. He had never really felt this feeling until nightmare started to show to dream that he actually cared for him. Although he still felt a brotherly love for nightmare there was always something more there.

Nightmare

Nightmare squeaked slightly when Dream suddenly shoved him to the floor, looking extremely shocked and confused. His face grew covered in a purple tint, more of a blush really. When he broke out of his confusion for the most part, he tried moving Dream away. 

"I'm not adorable dickhead!" He exclaimed, never did he expect an instance where he'd have Dream flirt with him. Believe it or not, it took a lot for him not to show appreciation for the attention, although it was rather sexual. 

When Dream shoved his pelvis onto his, that's when Nightmare realized what was going on. Two tentacles appeared behind him, about to try and grab Dream to get him off but.. they merely went limp on the floor beside him. Nightmare felt rather relaxed, he was always comforted by Dream's presence. 

After a moment, his body that was once tensed relaxed slightly, unintentionally signaling Dream that he was more vulnerable than he already was.

Dream

“But it’s true, your adorable when your vulnerable.” Dream tensed a bit as he stopped kissing nightmares neck to look at him. He saw his brother, his nightmare, blushing. Dream returned the blush with a kiss on the cheek, simple really. He saw the signal from nightmare that he was already more vulnerable than he usually was. Dream felt happy that there was a hint from nightmare that his brother might be sharing the same feelings he was. Love.

Nightmare already looked so vulnerable to dream, it only made Dreams member erect even harder than it already was. He stopped grinding his member into nightmares pelvis. He had already started to get uncomfortable with shoving his brother into the cold and hard floor. After all, dream was horny but he still had his manners.

Dream got up and picked nightmare up bridal style to the fluffy and more comfortable bed. Laying nightmare down, Dream leaned into nightmare. He could sense nightmares confusion at the odd and sexual gestures Dream was making yet he didn’t care. He just kept his lustful gaze with nightmare, he was already having fun.

He slowly yet passionately kissed nightmares neck on the more comfortable bed, all the while slowly stripping nightmare of his pants and than stripped off his own pants. A now shown bright and golden hard member was already formed from Dreams pelvis.

Nightmare

"Don't call me vulnerable-" Nightmare muttered, sounding a bit sassy. He accepted the kiss on his cheek, in fact he enjoyed it. The positive attention he was getting was.. soothing? He didn't know the right word to describe it, but Dream relaxed him no matter what he did. 

His legs loosened, as they were tense before, when Dream quit grinding against him. It didn't occur to him what Dream wanted when he did that, whether it was for him to summon a certain part or if he wanted Nightmare to know it was there.

A squeak escaped him once more when he was picked up, hugging Dream in response to it. His eyelights eventually grew dilated and fuzzy as they were originally more sharp and clear, this happened when he was relaxed or lost his focus on reality. Dream and his actions upon him were relaxing.. he was lost in his thoughts. 

Unconsciously, he tilted his head in the opposite direction of Dream when he kissed his neck again, giving him more room. He shifted his eyelights to what was happening in their.. lower regions. A tentacle crept over and wrapped around Dream's member, rubbing it slightly. He tried keeping his legs closed once his pants were removed.

Dream

Dream was caught off guard a bit when one of nightmares tentacles had wrapped around his golden member, he didn’t mind it. In response, Dream had rested his hands on nightmares face, cupping it to kiss him on the ‘lips’ passionately before they started traveling under Nightmare’s shirt to his ribs, rubbing them lustfully. He saw nightmare cross his legs, this annoyed him.

“Oh dear brother, don’t be embarrassed, you look wonderful without your pants.” Dream hinted at nightmares closed legs. “Though you should summon something before i start really showing my affection for you.” The word ‘really’ was sharp, almost implying something. To which Dream was, he just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. Dream opened nightmares legs by forcefully prying them open with his own, the bed creaking beneath them with almost every sexual gesture dream made.

Dream started to get playful and even more lustful with nightmare as he grinded against his brothers bare pelvis more with his golden member ignoring the tentacle wrapped slightly around it. Giving a suggestive smile, Dream went back to kissing nightmares neck again.

Nightmare

The tentacle squeezed him slightly, recoiling slightly when Nightmare was kissed. He gasped for a moment when his ribs were rubbed, biting his tongue to prevent anything else escaping from his mouth. 

His eyelights were less fuzzy but remained dilated, staring Dream in the eyes when he spoke to him. Without saying anything, he wrapped his legs around his waist and summoned what he thought Dreamed wanted, which was a womanly region.

Nightmare accepted that, even if he tried as hard as possible, he couldn't get out of the situation he was in currently. He grabbed onto Dream's head and held him closer to his neck, a silent gesture to tell him he wanted more. 

"If you're demanding I might as well be too.." He whispered, the tentacle that was wrapped around his member squeezed him after his statement.

Dream

Dream was getting ready to thrust into nightmare after seeing nightmare had formed a pussy, when he suddenly felt a pull on his member, nightmares tentacle. He blushed, letting out a moan with every pull. Before letting his hand play with nightmares ribs again. Which was actually quite fun.

He felt his head being moved to nightmares neck, he knew instantly that nightmare was demanding the neck kisses again. Dream did so, planting multiple kisses around his brothers neck, growing restless he bit the side of nightmares neck. Marrow spilled out but dream licked it clean. He knew it would hurt nightmare, but dream knew he was gonna start thrusting into nightmare soon, which would hurt him more.

“It’s ok brother, you’re doing fine.” He said in a calming tone, though he was still incredibly lustful in the moment. Suddenly stopping the playfulness with nightmares ribs to make his hands cup nightmares cheek, dream kissed his brothers neck one final time before thrusting his member inside nightmare. Dream ignored the tentacle wrapped around his dick, Although he felt it’s pull it wouldn’t stop him from making more future thrusts into nightmare.

Nightmare

He flinched when Dream played with his ribs again, muttering something inaudible. Hearing Dream moan because of him made him blush more than he already was, how purple could he get? 

The kisses on his neck were incredibly enjoyable for him, it was affection after all. He squealed for a moment when Dream bit his neck, pain definitely filling the sound. It was surprising and painful.. but it was also pleasurable. His grip on Dream's head tightened as he pushed his head further down to his neck.

Nightmare had opened his mouth to say something before he was suddenly thrusted into him, causing a moan to escape from him. Instinctively, he covered his mouth and bit his tongue. His legs fell off of Dream's waist, as he already felt too weak to keep them up. Feeling his own tentacle inside of him bothered him greatly, so he made an attempt to remove it.

Dream

Dream gave even more neck kisses after suddenly realizing nightmare enjoyed them. After all, he did want nightmare to find this just as pleasurable as he did. Dream felt the grip of nightmares hand on his head grow tighter and continued to kiss his brothers neck. He had heard the moan from his previous thrust, he smirked in response knowing nightmare had liked that.

He made a rather teasing remark at nightmare. “Guess I learned a new thing about you during this. That you moan so cutely when your vulnerable, I’ll be sure to do this more often.” His tone was full of affection, with some hints of lust. Dream really did enjoy it when nightmare became the vulnerable one.

Dream pulled out his member entirely, looking at the tentacle still wrapped around his dick that nightmare had tried to pull off. Dream had pulled his dick out In a sort of teasing way before thrusting back in roughly with a fast pace as he began continuously thrusting in and out of nightmares pussy. The tentacle still wrapped tightly around dreams member as dream still had his head place at nightmares neck, giving him neck kisses in between thrusts.

Nightmare

He took his other hand off of Dream's head and used it to also cover his mouth as he threw his head backwards. It wasn't hidden at all that he was still letting out screamish moans. His tone wasn't that of pain, it was bliss and pleasure. 

Nightmare had managed to get his tentacle off of Dream's member, in which it went limp onto the bed. It certainly looked as if it were coated in.. something purple. He obviously wanted to say something, but the fact he couldn't even speak got in the way.

Dream

Dream’s sockets widened as nightmare threw his head back. Dream stopped thrusting and pulled out. Dream probably shouldn’t have thrusted that fast without warning nightmare. He was too embarrassed to thrust in again so he just wouldn’t do that for the time being, he was tired out anyway. Dream halfway snapped out of his lustful and horny trance. He saw nightmares tentacle had unwrapped from his dick, this worried dream majorly and removed nightmares hand from his brothers covered mouth.

Dream cupped nightmares cheeks with both of his hands as he placed a kiss on nightmares ‘lips’ once again before speaking frantically. “B-Brother! A-are you ok?” It was a dumbass question, but Dream was generally concerned, he hadn’t seen his brother react that fast. Ever.

The bed sheets already looked ruined which made Dream actually a little happier knowing he probably wouldn’t sleep here tonight and could possibly sleep with nightmare.

Nightmare

When his mouth was forcefully uncovered, he gasped and began panting, clinging onto Dream. He was too over-stimulated and 'out of breath' to respond to his brothers frantic question. His pupils were still dilated, in fact it looked like they may have tried taking a different shape. 

Nightmare didn't hate the experience he had with Dream just now and he wished he could tell him that. Instead, he just smiled and laughed a bit although he was still panting heavily. He was laughing because Dream suddenly grew so worried about him that he put an end to the advances he made on him, at least temporarily.

Dream

Dream heard nightmare laughing, he laughed back. He enjoyed that, although he had ruined his bedroom with blankets thrown on the floor and purple and golden stains on the bedsheets.

Dream was getting really tired, he cried from the happiness that was being now closer to nightmare. He was still concerned over if his brother was alright though, he could tell his brother was panting heavily. Planting a final kiss on nightmares cheek dream got off nightmare and picked up a blanket from the floor wiping his happy tears away before wrapping the blanket around both of them. He hid is face under the covers in embarrassment, his eyes were halfway closed in his tiredness. He knew things would get even more awkward later but he really didn’t mind, he just hoped his brother didn’t dislike him after this experience.


	2. Interesting Experience

Nightmare

Nightmare slowly grabbed his face, making him look at him. "What- what makes you think I'm done?" He said, still panting. It grew obvious that his body was weak, but he certainly didn't like being dominated. He still had his protectiveness for his pride, anything that toyed it was a 'threat.' 

He didn't view Dream as a threat, he just wanted to make it clear he wouldn't always be this vulnerable and that there were prices to pay.

Two of his tentacles grabbed onto Dream, one on his pelvis, the other on his ribcage. The tentacle on his ribs proceeded to wrap itself around individual ribs and rub them, while the one on his pelvis remained still.

Dream

Dream felt his face being grabbed, after hearing nightmares words he didn’t know what he had meant, or what he had implied. Utterly Suprised as he felt two tentacles slither down. One to his ribs to rub them and the other to lay at his pelvis. Dream was already tired out and wasn’t really in a sexual mood, even with nightmares efforts for his brother to dominate he wasn’t particularly persuaded by nightmares words. Instead dream started panting heavily, his ribs were sensitive. Dream turned to nightmare, Looking him straight in the sockets.

“Y-You can try to be dominant but I bet even you k-know that you love to be d-dominated~” He had a flirtatious tone, panting heavily as every one of his individual ribs were rubbed. But he would’ve much rather preferred nightmares hand as his brothers hands soothed him more.

Nightmare

Nightmare shifted himself closer towards Dream, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up to reveal his ribs. The tentacle wrapped around his ribcage continued rubbing although Nightmare made it shift to the side. He started rubbing Dream's ribs with one of his hands, grabbing onto them and pull in some moments. 

He grumbled at the comment that he liked being dominated, he did in this instance but refused to admit it. He shifted himself down so he was at eye level with his chest, shifting his eyelights to look up at Dream's eye sockets. He proceeded to wrap his tongue around one of his ribs and lick them.

Dream

Dream snickered at nightmares reaction, although nightmare had not answered him back he knew his brother wouldn’t admit it. Dream made a sudden high pitched moan when nightmare had licked his individual ribs, although it felt good it made him feel a little colder than he already was. It was still pleasurable, his ribs were sensitive, which made them an easy target on Dream. Using his hand he grabbed onto the side of nightmares head, gripping it tightly in an pleasurable state.

Dream started realizing nightmare was using his hands to pull his ribs, which only made dream make an even higher pitched moan. Dream knew he wasn’t going to do anything to prove his dominance over nightmare right now, he was just generally too tired.

Nightmare

Nightmare lifted himself to lay on top of Dream, forcing him onto his back. They were positioned so Nightmare was on top of him, which made him happy. He started nibbling on Dream's ribs, pulling on some of them whilst biting. Dream grabbing onto his head only encouraged him to keep going.

Dream

The nibbles on dreams ribs took him by surprise, although it should have been fully expected. Shifting to get a better view of nightmare, dream took his hand off of nightmares head, grabbing onto the bedsheets in pleasure. He let out a quiet high pitched moan with every individual rib nightmare pulled and licked.

Dream enjoyed nightmare being top like this, he’d only wish to go back to himself being the top soon. He began panting when nightmare had started biting his ribs, that may have just rekindled his horny energy altogether. He moaned in pure bliss from all the activities being done on his ribs. Dream was really starting to be stimulated.

Nightmare

The tentacle resting on Dream's pelvis retreated, of course it would. Nightmare didn't know what to do to him and certainly didn't want to make a mess. He bit a final rib before resting his head to the side, looking up at him. His tentacle released from his ribcage and went limp beside the two of them. 

"Are you tired, Dreamy?" He whispered, sounding a bit tired himself. Dream being underneath him felt.. strange. Yawning, he wrapped his arms around Dream's torso to pull him into a hug.

Dream

Dream had a final moan from the final bite, he was almost at his climax. He hugged nightmare, he loved his brothers embrace but it felt like he needed more. “I-I’m Tired But—“ Although he was tired, he had rekindled the Horniness from earlier. While lying underneath nightmare, dream took advantage, pushing nightmares head down to his pelvis. His member dripping golden liquid in excitement. He was going to have nightmare suck him off, the (maybe) final part of their sexual experience.

“Suck.” His tone was breathy, although dream was tired out, he wanted to end their experience like this to show he was the true dominant one over nightmare.

Nightmare

Nightmare had squeaked in shock from the sudden move, grabbing onto Dream's two bottom ribs. He relaxed after a moment and stared at the member in front of him, opening his mouth like Dream wanted. It grew obvious that Dream wanted to make it clear he was the dominant one and Nightmare would be incapable of even attempting to claim that title.

After a moment of hesitation, he let his tongue slide out of his mouth and pressed it against the ecto-dick. He began licking up what was dripping from it, not only to clean him but to tease him. He knew Dream wanted him to suck him off but he'd have to do more to get that out of him.

Dream

Dream braced himself for the sucking, but there was no sucking, just teasing licks. Dream grumbled in annoyance but appreciated that his brother was somewhat trying to clean up the mess. Dream had hoped by now that nightmare would accept that he’s dominant. Dream pushed nightmares head down, making his brother fit the whole of dreams member inside nightmares mouth.

Dream held his hand forcefully down on nightmares head. Practically forcing him to deep throat his dick. He moaned desperately from the pressure, making him almost immediately hit his climax. Cumming inside of nightmares mouth without warning.

“S-sorry!” Dream said panting heavily, gasping for breath from the climax. Although dream didn’t really mean it.

Nightmare

Nightmare was taken aback when Dream forced it into his mouth, trying to sit up when it was practically in his throat. He gave up quickly since Dream was holding his head down. Letting go of his ribs, he moved his hands down to hug Dream's waist. He'd realize that it was no use disobeying him in this state, Dream was the dominant one and he was going to make sure of that. 

Dream hitting his climax was indeed a surprise, it took him a moment to process what he had done. When it clicked.. he swallowed. After he swallowed at least the majority, he began sucking, exactly what Dream wanted. He'd gently press his teeth against it, so if his head were to move his teeth would rub against him.

Dream

Dream felt nightmare give up his efforts to dominate him, which left dream free to take the title of dominant. He had cummed rather quickly earlier considering nightmare had just started to suck dream off. Dream panted, looking down he saw nightmare had swallowed the cum. For most monsters that would turn them on, but it just made Dream slightly disgusted.

Dream loosened his grip on nightmares head, eventually just putting his hands on top of nightmares on that had settled at dreams waist. Intentionally signaling to his brother that nightmare may stop sucking dreams member whenever he wants. Dream had felt the tight sucking on his dick, with the occasional feeling of nightmares teeth pressed against his member. Dream moaned in pure bliss, removing the hands from on top his brothers, dream held onto the bedsheets. Although, the position was rather uncomfortable with him laying down still.

Nightmare  


Minutes after Nightmare felt his head freed from Dream's grasp, he lifted it up and gasped, panting heavily afterwards. It was just like earlier. "I- giVe up-" He exclaimed a bit, sounding defeated. " I give- give up trying to dominate you- I may have stimulated you but that was easily overcome--" He finally added, laying his head on Dream's pelvis in complete defeat. 

"the taste is still- there-" He mumbled, spitting out remains from when Dream climaxed. He whispered something inaudible, slowly looking up at his brother. He looked awfully weak and tired.

Dream

Dream sat up straight, and picked up his brother, as if he was a fragile doll. Holding nightmare lovingly Dream was wrapping his arms around nightmare in a light hug, pulling nightmare closer to his chest. Dream had laid back down again, more comfortable this time. A little sad the experience was over, but happy that he was with his brother during it. A tad bit unhappy at his ruined bed sheets but he didn’t complain, it gave him an valid excuse to get into nightmares bed.

Dream started to cuddle nightmare a bit. Giving his brother neck kisses to show his positive affection since nightmare seemed to like those. Dream was still worried about his brother, he looked weak and tired when dream had looked at him. But meanwhile dream always had a habit of worrying. “I’m glad I got to share this experience with you~~ And I’m also glad I was able to get you to admit that I dominate over you~” Dream said in a flirtatious and affectionate tone, giving nightmare more neck kisses in between his words while holding him closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another chapter will be posted tomorrow!


	3. Was that real?

Nightmare

"that's between you and me-" He grumbled, it was hard for him to sound grumpy because the neck kisses pleased him. Nightmare leaned into him, it was fairly obvious he was trying to cuddle him. "..you don't have to hold me like a baby though-" He muttered, although he secretly enjoyed it.

Yawning, he shifted himself so he was faceplanted into his shoulder. He didn't want Dream to stop giving him affection but he also wanted to sleep. He grabbed onto the rest of Dream's shirt and hugged it, rubbing his face on it.

Dream

Dream gave nightmare some more neck kisses before yawning, he was tired as well. He enjoyed the warmth nightmare brought, especially when he saw his brother snuggle into his shirt. He knew he would have to stop treating nightmare like a fragile baby, but nightmare was precious to him in that way. Dream kissed his brothers forehead before snuggling back into nightmare, wrapping his arms around him in a tight cuddle.

Dream fell asleep from the odd warmth next to him. He quite enjoyed the company, but even so, the smell of the bedroom was unpleasant. Making dream’s face had scrunched up a bit from the smell, he started softly snoring. Still clinging to nightmare with his arms wrapped around him, dream wasn’t going to let go any time soon. The experience they shared had dream’s body practically begging for sleep.

 **Time skip**  
Dream woke up, his back hurt from the sexual activity he had done earlier with nightmare. It was morning outside and it looked like the sun had just risen. He jumped, startled to look over and find his brother sleeping next to him, surprisingly with no pants on yet. But nor did he. As he looked around for his pants dream saw the golden and purple fluids of him and his brother covering the bedsheets.

Dream couldn’t just leave his brother still sleeping here in the filth that was covering the mattress. He put on nightmares pants as quietly as he could, soon after, dream put his own pants on. Putting his arms beneath nightmare gently, Dream got ready to carry him to nightmares bedroom.

Dream picked up nightmare bridal style, carrying him out the door to nightmares room that most likely had a cleaner mattress. Once making it inside of nightmares bedroom he closed the door. He had laid his brother down on the clean bed before laying next to him until nightmare woke up.

Nightmare

Nightmare hadn't woken up while Dream was moving him, only whined a bit when his legs were moved. He kept trying to keep his face hidden, at one point shielding his face in Dream's chest. Even while he was sleeping it was obvious he was weaker than normal, as he was trying to grab his shirt but only to have his hand fall down to his side. 

Strangely, he knew when he was rested onto his own bed. The moment he was laid down, he hugged and blankets and Dream and best he could, his best was barely anything currently. He was making attempts to shift closer yet all he did was whine from the pain. 

After a little while, he opened one of his eyes. A bright, purple blush covered his face, as he thought what he was remembering was all a dream. He grabbed his pillow and hid his face after noticing Dream was laying beside him.

Dream

Dream heard nightmare whine, it made him blush madly. He didn’t mean to hurt nightmare that much last night. He saw nightmare peek an eye open, though as soon as dream tried to speak, nightmare had grabbed a pillow and hid beneath it. “Good morning nighty~” Dream removed the pillow hiding nightmares face to kiss him on the ‘lips’ before backing his face away again. He hoped nightmare was alright as he was genuinely concerned.

“H-how are you feeling after last night?” Dreams voice was obviously full of concern for his brother. He wrapped his arms around nightmare before letting go, immediately cupping nightmares face. Although, dream would still provide nightmare with the same level affection he gave his brother last night, even when he was this concerned.

Nightmare

"That- wasn't a dream?-" He muttered when he finally got his thoughts together. Nightmare had tried sitting up, but the moment he moved his legs he nearly cried. He twisted over and hugged Dream, relaxing after a moment. Grabbing onto his shirt, he rubbed his face on it again like last time. 

He rubbed his eyes before looking up at Dream. "my body hurts dream-" He muttered, as if it wasn't obvious he was in pain. He was proceeding to hug Dream's shirt, as it was comforting, to calm himself down as well as distract himself.

Dream

“It wasn’t a dream, that actually happened last night.” Dream giggled, immediately stopping when he saw his brother fail to get up he knew something was wrong. He saw his brother try to get up, than twist over and hug him, pulling on dreams shirt and rubbing himself in it. That made dream incredibly awkward. Dream wrapped his arms around nightmare, kissing his forehead apologetically, he meant it.

“I’m sorry, just wait for your body to heal for now.” He said as he tried to reassure his brother that he would be fine, Dream was always optimistic. He could heal his brother legs right now, but dream thought he would use the advantage to spend more time with his brother. He didn’t want to give his brother too much pain so he would probably heal them later. Dream leaned down to nightmares neck as gentle as he could be to not hurt his brother. He gave nightmare some apologetic and calming neck kisses as he let nightmare continue to pull on his shirt.

Nightmare

Nightmare looked more happy now that he was getting neck kisses, he liked them a lot. He lightly put his hand on Dream's head to try and keep him there, though he couldn't add any pressure from how weak he was still. 

".. I can't believe you made me announce I gave up-" He mumbled, sounding a bit grumpy. He couldn't help it, he still had his attitude from the previous corruption. Pride and attitude. His pride has been damaged and it upset him, but he couldn't be mad at his brother.

Dream

Dream was happy now that he sensed nightmare was happy. Although he wasn’t fond of his brother being too weak like this. “Aw, maybe I’ll let you top next time a little bit than.” Dream’s voice was affectionate and a sweet alternative to nightmares grumpy mumbles. He had felt a hand on his head, nightmares, signaling him to keep doing neck kisses, Dream was happy to oblige. Dream knew he had hurt nightmares Pride a bit, it made him feel guilty for having forced his brother to admit that dream was the dominant one over him.

As dream gave more neck kisses he pushed down nightmare gently onto the bed before speaking again. “Do you need help getting anything, nighty?” He didn’t know what routine nightmare had in the morning. But dream doubted his brother could do anything but lay there weak right now.

Nightmare

"I don't need anything right now.." Nightmare muttered, rubbing one of his eyes. His morning routine depended on how he was feeling and what needed done that day. Today he couldn't do anything, the others would take care of it if it was important anyway. 

He cuddled up against Dream, he wanted attention and he was going to get it. Dream made him relaxed and comfortable most of the time, this was a time he didn't want him to leave his side. "How come you're completely fine?-" He asked, a bit jealous Dream was fine and Nightmare wasn't.

Dream

“Well I was the one on top, giving the pain and you were on the bottom, getting the pain. It’s only my back that hurts but I’ll be sure to take care of you until you feel better again.” Dream was affectionate, he tried to be as calm and collected as to not concern nightmare. But dream was still deeply concerned that his brother wouldn’t be able to walk for the next day or so. Giving more neck kisses, It seemed dream had an addiction to giving his brother neck kisses. Because it felt like it signaled to nightmare to stay calm around him. Not that his brother wasn’t already calm surprisingly about pretty much losing the ability to walk.

He could suddenly sense nightmares jealousy and that made dream snicker in satisfactory. Dream loved all the cuddles nightmare was giving him, it was uncommon but dream hoped he would get more in the future. Especially since dream also loved being this close to his brother.

Nightmare

Nightmare rubbed his eyes and tried moving his legs, wincing the moment they even shifted. Stupidly trying to ignore it, he kept lightly shifting his legs around. It was obvious he was in pain because of his stupidity. The hand on Dream's head moved to his shoulder, where it proceeded to grab onto his shirt. 

He seemed to relax when he was holding Dream, whether it be his hand or shirt, he was relaxed. Dream gave off a positive aura, the opposite of his own. "You- said you'll take care of me?-" He sounded like he was going to cry, that's how bad the pain in his body was.

Dream

Dream nodded, kissing nightmares forehead gently. Obviously seeing nightmare stupidly trying to move, dream attempted to stop him by hugging him lightly. Dream saw nightmare move his hand to dreams shoulder, dream didn’t respond to it. He saw nightmare getting more relaxed which helped soothe him more that nightmare was kind of ok. Dream was still worried about hurting nightmare, so he tried to be as gentle as possible, emotionally and physically.

“I’ll take care of you, I promise. Just don’t move too much or you’ll hurt yourself more.” Dream said, bothered by nightmares winces. It sounded and looked like nightmare was about to cry. Dream, following his instincts, gave even more neck kisses. Nightmare looked like he was in pain, dream knew he was, it pained dream to see him like this.


	4. Is it hot in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to release 2 chapters today because you guys seem to like this, enjoy!

Nightmare

Nightmare leaned into him after a moment, he already learned not to go against what Dream said. He hugged him back, enjoying the wholesomeness much more. He was beginning to get a bit hot but didn't mind it, he didn't want to let go of Dream. Faceplanting into his shoulder, he sighed. "I like this more.." He muttered tiredly. 

It was becoming obvious that he was hot although he did his best to hide it, he didn't want to worry his brother anymore than he already was. He tried shifting a bit away from him to cool off despite not wanting to let go.

Dream

Dream felt nightmare lean into him And hug him back. “I like you more.” Dream responded, smiling with a blush on his face, he liked low-key flirting with nightmare. It always made him happy.

Nightmare used to be good at hiding things from dream, but this time it looked like he had caught his brother. Dream saw nightmare was getting hot, or at least seemed to be getting hot, in more ways than one. His brother had shifted away from him, so dream spoke up about it. “Are you okay? You seem warm.” Dream was concerned all over again, nightmare wasn’t warm before all of this.

Nightmare

Blushing slightly at the statement, Nightmare hid his face deeper into his shoulder. It wasn't that hard to fluster him, Dream probably knew that. They were brothers who spent most of their lives together after all. 

"I'm fine..-" He mumbled, slowly shifting back to him. He was pretending that he wasn't heating up quickly. Normally his room was cold, but Dream plus the blankets were definitely going to make it hot for him. "It's just a little warm, nothing to worry about-" He'd add, sweating from anxiety and heat.

Dream

Dream smiled at nightmare when his brother had blushed at his statement. He liked to see nightmare this flustered, although he didn’t believe nightmare when he said he was fine.

Dream cupped nightmares face, pushing his brothers face out from his shoulder, putting a hand on nightmares head. Very warm. Dream sighed, putting his hand down. Now he had to take care of a weak AND sickly Nightmare, If nightmare even was sick. “don’t hide your face brother, I know you’re feeling warm, do you need something?” Dreams concern showed through his voice. He was always slightly annoyed whenever nightmare lied to him like this.

Nightmare

"No, I said I'm fine.." He muttered, pulling away from the hug. Nightmare was already acting strange, but he did just wake up in pain. "I just need to lay down for a bit.." He said, trying to push the blankets off of him.

It was obvious he didn't feel well, he wasn't exactly sick but he sure felt like it. He faceplanted into the pillow and remained content with that. It's not like he could do anything but lay there anyway. "Just don't worry about meee-" He said, sounding muffled because of the pillow.

Dream

“No, tell me what’s wrong, you’re a bad liar and I know somethings up. You’re not acting like the sweet nightmare I know right now.” Dream had anger in his voice. He saw nightmare had been acting strangely, but all dream wanted was to just figure out what was wrong. He pushed the blankets down, laying next to nightmare angrily with his arms crossed.

“It’s my job to worry about you, so just tell me what’s wrong instead of hiding it.” Dream cupped his brothers face, facing him straight in the face. Dream had tried to remain collected but he was hitting one of his last nerves. Dream didn’t appreciate of like being lied to.

Nightmare

Nightmare looked a bit fearful of the angry tone Dream had given him, it was similar to tone villagers gave him a while back. He tried pushing Dream away, hiding his face with his arm. "I don't know what's wrong! Just- don't hurt me-" He was.. crying. You could hear it in his voice and see it. 

Instincts he developed from before were telling him to run, but he couldn't. He started getting a lot of anxiety from Dream being angry at him, it was abnormal for his brother. He hugged the pillow again, attempting to hide his face once more.

Dream

Dream sighed, he loved his brother too much to watch nightmare hide from him and cry. “I’m just angry at why you didn’t answer my question truthfully. Why would I hurt you? I would never.” Dreams tone switched from angry to concerned in less than a minute. He never meant to make nightmare sad for whatever reason, but why did nightmare thing he was going to hurt him? Dream would save that question for later, right now he needed to comfort his crying and upset brother.

“It’s alright, I forgive you, just don’t hide things from me like that.” Dream hugged his brother from behind as nightmares face was in the pillow. He picked up nightmares face once more, holding him by the chin. Dream kissed nightmares ‘lips’ before gently setting his brother back on the pillow.

“M-Maybe you just need to be alone...” Dream said with a gentle tone. He thought nightmare needed some alone time to think.

Nightmare

When he heard Dream's tone change, he relaxed the slightest bit. After he listened to what he had to say and was set down on the pillow, he hugged him. He didn't want Dream to leave him, in his current state leaving was the worst idea. In the past, every time Dream left him alone he was attacked. 

"Don't go-" He muttered, shoving his face into Dream's chest. It was more relaxing for him now, as he was barely crying and less tense. He closed his eyes after a few moments. He wasn't sleeping, just resting his eyes. Dream made him comfortable again, so he was embracing it.

Dream

Dream laid there on nightmares back, hugging nightmare. He was giving his brother neck kisses to calm him down. Dream decided not to leave although his previous question he had never asked rung in his head. “Why did you think I would hurt you?” Dream loved nightmare, it was almost impossible for dream to think of nightmare getting hurt by others. He didn’t want to pressure nightmare too much, after all, his brother just had a mental breakdown.

Dream wiped his brothers tears away gently. He saw nightmare close his eyes, Dream just laid on nightmares back, still kissing his neck to calm nightmare down.

Nightmare

Nightmare was definitely calmer now, opening one of his eyes slightly. "I don't wanna talk about why-" He still sounded upset, the topic hurt him emotionally. He'd yawn, shoving his face into the pillow. "it's still warm.." He muttered, sounding muffled.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, he thought maybe his body was just responding poorly to the fact he was weak and 'injured.' Although he felt better, he was still growing warm. He didn't think he was sick and he certainly hoped he wasn't.

Dream

Dream was glad the tension in the air had cleared up, he felt nightmares warmth, he liked it. But didn’t after realizing nightmare might be sick. So dream got off his brother, stopping the neck kisses. He laid himself down next to nightmare, so he was close by if nightmare needed anything. “You can talk about anything with me.” Dream reassured his brother with a half smile.

“I know it’s warm, you feel warm. Y-You’re probably just sick is all.” Dream gave a peck on the cheek to nightmare whom still had his face shoved in a pillow. Dream had moved away from nightmare not only because nightmare was sick but because dream didn’t want to catch anything. He was still worried about nightmares health, nightmare looked tired, and too warm. Not even counting that his brothers legs were completely useless right now.

Nightmare

Nightmare whined, reaching over to Dream. He didn't want Dream to stop the affection. "I'm not sick- Just warm-" He muttered, shifting his head from the pillow to look at his brother. 

Nightmare struggled to sit up but he eventually did it. He was starting to actually sweat so of course he was attempting to take his shirt off. It was a struggle for him because of how weak he was, he eventually just fell forward and faceplanted into the pillow. He groaned from how difficult it was for him to even do these simple tasks.


	5. A what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! These take hours for me to make so I appreciate the kudo’s!

Dream

Dream felt nightmare reach over to him, nightmare was struggling to get his shirt off, but Dream was happy to help. He picked nightmare up off the pillow he had face planted in and spoke. “B-Brother, I’ll help!” Dream raised his brothers arms and helped take nightmares shirt off. He hated seeing his brother this weak.

Dream set nightmare back down gently, He gave his brother a pouty smile before laying himself down. Nightmare now was completely shirtless, It made dream feel awfully weird. He had seen his brother sweating through his shirt earlier even though the room felt quite cold to him. Dream shifted over to nightmare as he laid on the bed, giving nightmare a comforting hug.

Nightmare

Nightmare was definitely cooler now that his shirt was off. He hugged Dream back, closing his eyes again to rest. "I like just hugging you..." He muttered, rubbing his face on Dream. 

He curled up against Dream slightly, he felt safe and comfortable with him. It was possibly Dream's aura that did a lot of the work, he always was a source of comfort for Nightmare. Grabbing his face, he shifted and kissed his brother on the nose.

Dream

Nightmare looked cooler, that made dream even happier than he already was. Dream touched his nose in surprise when nightmare kissed it, because that really was a surprise. As nightmare curled up to him he took a glance at his brothers soul, seeing a tiny souling in it. Dream thought it was a trick of the eye until he thought more about it, eyeing it.

“Um-Um, I-I think there’s s-something in your soul— A S-Souling...“ Dream stuttered mildly after seeing what looked like a tiny souling in nightmares soul. Was nightmare pregnant? Well that was bad. Dream had a mini freak out, sure he was horny but he didn’t mean to get nightmare pregnant with his souling.

Nightmare

Nightmare tensed up at what Dream told him, grabbing onto his brother's shirt. His grip was tight although he was weak. **"...What"** He finally said after a moment, he pulled away from Dream and tried looking down at his own chest. Of course, he could barely see. All he saw was a faint glow from the souling.

He was beginning to panic, as he was shaking and sweating. Leaning forward, he hugged Dream in a rather tight manner. He was beginning to hyperventilate from his own panic, though he didn't need to breathe it did make him light headed. Nightmare bit down on Dream's clothing, attempting to regulate his breathing patterns.

Dream

Dream felt nightmare tense up with a tight grip on his shirt, nightmare seemed scared. Although Dream was too. Nightmare pulled away from him, his brother looked like he was in a panic. “I-It’s ok, calm down, I’m here for you.” Dream reassured nightmare, kissing his brothers forehead. He would be there for him. Nightmare was hyperventilating while he freaked out.

Dream hugged his brother tightly. He let nightmare bite down on his clothing while dream rubbed his brothers back in an attempt to calm him. He also gave some neck kisses. “Calm down...”

Nightmare

Nightmare was beginning to calm down, his grip loosening. His eyes were half-lidded from exhaustion, panic attacks are tiring after all. He reached for his shirt, wanting to put it back on."I- I need to go out to see the others.. they'll barge in my room thinking something is up if I'm not there soon.." He muttered, sounding shaky and tired. 

He grabbed his shirt and attempted to put it on, he **needed** to let the others know he was there and that he wasn't to be disturbed today. Of course, he was failing to put his shirt on.

Dream

“O-Oh ok! Do you need me to go with you? I wouldn’t mind but that’s your choice—“ Dream exclaimed, he knew nightmare was weak and would have a hard time telling them. Dream got off the bed, he wouldn’t dare doubt his brother. Dream helped nightmare put his shirt on, seeing he was struggling. He had offered to go with nightmare to tell the others although dream knew nightmare might need to tell them on his own. Plus they scared dream. Nightmare seemed shaky, dream gave one last hug to steady him.

Nightmare

"..I probably do need your help.. It'd be embarrassing because I can barely use my legs but it's fine." Nightmare mumbled, looking away as Dream helped put his shirt back on. He hated being this weak. He summoned his tentacles to replace the holes they made in the back of his shirt, though they only went limp behind him.

__________________________

**Time skip**  
Dream had gone down with nightmare as he commanded the gang to their daily activities and tasks. Warning them to leave him alone. Dream stayed behind nightmare the whole time since he was scared of them, while helping nightmare walk. He’d successfully gotten them to not question nightmares decision to not be bothered.

__________________________  
Dream

Dream walked back into the bedroom with nightmare around his shoulder to steady him. Dream was tired and exhausted of holding his brother as he sat himself and nightmare on the bed. “We successfully convinced them, I guess...” Dream wanted to pass out on the bed from the exhaustion, the castle was huge, and dream had to drag his brother all around it.

Dream got up, kissing nightmares forehead before he laid back down, suddenly realizing he should heal nightmares legs now. “Want me to heal your legs?” Dream covered his mouth. That was a dumb question, nightmare would probably be mad at him for not healing them earlier. Dream self noted that he needed to think about things before he said them.

Nightmare

Nightmare sighed heavily before hugging the pillow and yawning. He smiled at Dream when he kissed his head, he wanted more affection but didn't say anything. Confusion washed over his expression when Dream asked if he could heal his legs.

"go ahead..?" He mumbled. He decided to assume that Dream didn't have the energy or the magic earlier to heal him and the time they to took gave his magic time. He twisted over to hug Dream, a subtle way of trying to ask for affection.

Dream

“Hm... later, I think I need to sleep... or at least lay down...” Dream hugged nightmare, giving him subtle neck kisses. He stopped the lovable affection he gave nightmare, a wave of guilt washed over him. He felt guilty for everything happening in the moment. Dream laid on the bed with his arms wrapped around nightmare for a minute longer before shifting away under the covers and resting his eyes. It was still daylight outside yet Dream was sleepy. Dream couldn’t think straight, it was such a busy day that dreams mind wasn’t very focused on anything, but everything. Especially learning his brother was having his souling, which made dream choke in guilt every time he thought about it.

Nightmare

Nightmare sighed and yawned once more, cuddling up against him. "Ok-" He whispered, smiling again at the neck kisses. He'd lightly put his hand on Dream's head, but frowned when Dream stopped. He let out a quiet whine, trying to get more from his brother. 

"Why'd you stopp-" He groaned, sounding tired. He loved the affection, missing it every time it stopped. He rested his eyes shut.

Dream

Dream looked over at nightmare, he hated when his brother groaned in impatience. Meanwhile it’s why dream loved him. Even more guilt washed over him, making dream feel like he was responsible for making his brother act like this. “N-Nothing! I’m just-just tired...” Dream said quickly, acting like his mood swing never happened. He shifted over again, giving his brother the affection that he craved. Neck kisses. Although Dream wasn’t lying, he was tired, he just couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming guilt when he gave his brother affection. Maybe it was just nightmares negative aura getting to him again as dream smiled.

Dream laid over nightmare’s body, giving him more affectionate neck kisses. It calmed down nightmare and dream hoped it would stop his whining.

Nightmare

Nightmare smiled again and stopped whining. He wrapped his arms around Dream rather weakly, but still managed to hug him. "I love you Dream, you can quit feeling guilty." He knew Dream felt guilty, he could feel it. He made attempts to reassure Dream but didn't know if they'd work. He kept letting out quiet, happy squeaks. Dream was definitely distracting him and keeping him calm. 

"I still love you" He said again, hugging Dream even tighter. He wanted to make it **clear.**


	6. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to write comments about the story! It makes us really happy to see opinions and don’t forget to leave kudos, they encourage us to keep the story going!

Dream

Dream started crying, he needed to let it all out. They weren’t sad or guilty tears, but happy tears. It was the first time nightmare had said he loved dream, it made him feel loved. “I-I already love you and I-I’ll keep loving you... nightmare.” Dream responded as he sobbed into nightmares shoulder, his brother hugged him tightly. Dream hugged tightly back.

“D-Do you need something to eat? I can get s-something from that thing you call a... mi-mini fridge?” He wiped his own tears away. Dream had heard nightmare talk about it before but even dream was clueless as to how it worked. But nightmare looked thirsty.

Nightmare

Nightmare pat his brothers back, trying to comfort him. "I'm thirsty but it's fine, I like the affection" He said, his tone was a bit dull. Nightmare was more tired than anything, for one Dream had yet to heal his weak body and two.. the souling. The souling was sucking energy out of him by the second, so he would need something to eat soon. 

"The mini fridge is just a fridge but small.." He muttered, opening his eyes and looking over to it. His eyelights were.. more dull. They didn't have their normal light purple-ish blue.. it was that but with more gray.

Dream

Dream looked over in a corner, a small fridge laid there, with water bottles and Sandwiches in it. Dream let go from the hug of affection and headed to the fridge. Dream opened it, getting a water bottle from it, as well as a Sandwhich. He gave it to nightmare. “Here, please eat... I-I’ll heal you. It must be taking lots of energy to carry the souling.” Dream remarked.

Dream put each hand on one of nightmares legs, using his magic to heal them. After two minutes nightmares legs were healed. Dream gave more neck kisses to nightmare, he wanted to show his affection as much as he could.

Nightmare

Nightmare grabbed the water and sandwich Dream gave him, just staring at them. His legs twitched as they were healed. He hesitantly sat up when Dream finished, drinking the water but not eating the sandwich. His eyes only went duller by the minute, he yawned from his lack of energy. Food was the best way to replenish it, but sleep was an alternative.

"The souling is sucking energy from me." He muttered bluntly, staring at his bed. He was starting to doze off while sitting up, which was odd.

Dream

“Sleep brother, you need your energy to carry the souling. You look tired...” Dream said concerned, he saw his brother have even duller eyes. He pushed his brother down under the covers gently since he was sitting up. Dream spooned him from behind, giving him hugs and neck kisses to calm him to sleep. It was getting late so it didn’t matter if they went to sleep anyway.

“Goodnight brother...” Dream whispered as he closed his eyes. He was still spooning nightmare affectionately.

Nightmare

"Night Dreamy-" Nightmare muttered, hugging Dream's arms. He was happy with the affection, letting out happy squeaks occasionally from the neck kisses. After some moments, he fell asleep entirely. Nightmare deeply enjoyed everything Dream did, from just talking with him to getting close and personal with him.

__________________________

**Time Skip For Plot Reasons**

__________________________

Dream

Dream woke up, stretching his arms. Remarkably he still spooned nightmare the whole night. Dream kissed nightmares forehead after he was fully awake. Dream didn’t want to wake nightmare since he was so tired last night, it had made dream worried but he wouldn’t let his brother sleep too much. He shifted to get a random book from the weird bookshelf nightmare had and began reading. Dream sat down before he read, right next to nightmares sleeping body. But the book was nothing interesting, he’d read a lot of the books in the castle before.

Nightmare

Nightmare kept shifting around when Dream was reading, he moved a lot when he slept and had nothing holding him. He started scooting closer to Dream and hugged him, rubbing his face on his brother. Because of his shifting, his body summoned a small ecto to keep the souling safe. It wasn't much, just a stomach and man's chest. 

He eventually tried shifting on top of Dream slightly, he wanted affection and he was going to get it.

Dream

Dream put his book down, kissing nightmares forehead in affection that he thought nightmare wanted. He had given in to nightmares cravings. Dream looked down and saw nightmare had formed an ecto chest and stomach, normal. He didn’t worry about that too much as dream hugged nightmare back tightly.

“Morning Nighty~” Dream said affectionately to nightmare as he hugged him. He was surprised nightmare had woken up this early.

Nightmare

Nightmare whined slightly and opened an eye to look at Dream, his eyelights were mostly back to normal. He groaned before faceplanting into Dream's chest. "Dreaaam- what are you doinggg-" He questioned, pointing to the book. He was still waking up and couldn't think right.  
  
"I'm hungry again-" He muttered, lazily reaching towards the sandwich Dream gave him yesterday. Nightmare was way too tired to do anything right.

Dream

Dream jumped when nightmare face planted in his chest, almost kind of scaring him for a moment. “R-reading, I was waiting for you to wake up—“ Dream said confused, A look of shock on his face, silently wondering to himself why nightmare was so weird this morning. He reached over giving neck kisses before following up with his response.

“O-ok! Just eat the sandwich I gave you last night.” Dream helped nightmare get the sandwich, handing it to him as he neck kissed him more.

Nightmare

Nightmare let out more happy squeaks with the neck kisses, opening both eyes half-way. "Why are you confused?" He mumbled lazily, slowly eating the sandwich In the process. He was definitely waking up more now, leaning into Dream. He'd yawn and rub his eyes after a moment, looking at the book Dream had read. "..did you get that from the bookshelf?" He asked, a bit curious.

Dream

Dream pushed the book away, sliding it off the bed with a thud. He got on top of nightmare seductively, all this snuggling was making him horny again. But for now he was just laying on top of his brother. “Yes, I got the book from the bookshelf, though seems I’ve already read it before.” Dream responded, avoiding nightmares first question as he laid on top of nightmare giving neck kisses to calm down some of his horniness. Although it wasn’t very visible.

Nightmare

Nightmare hugged Dream, which probably wouldn't help his brother's need. He tried pulling Dream closer but only brought himself closer to him. He rested his hand on top of Dream's head, adding the slightest bit of pressure. Nightmare would've begged for Dream to keep going if needed, but that wasn't necessary.   
  
"Which- one is it?" He mumbled, he was trying to stop himself from growing completely entranced with what Dream was doing. After all, his brother always relaxed him simply by existing with him.

Dream

Dream felt pressure on his head to keep going with the affectionate neck kisses, he obeyed. Dream played with the rim of nightmares pants, the neck kisses didn’t help much to calm himself. Dream seemed to dodge the question with his own question. “Why would you need to know?” Dream purred, yeah, he was horny.

Dream couldn’t stop himself from summoning a member as he laid on his brother. He had already forgotten the name of his book he was reading, even that he was reading it. His brother just looked so adorable and vulnerable to him that dream couldn’t think correctly.

Nightmare

Nightmare could feel Dream was starting to get turned on, physically and emotionally. "Just curious-" He mumbled, flinching slightly when Dream played with his pants, leading to a purple blush spreading on his face. He tried stopping himself from panting but couldn't, his panting was soft though.  
  
"...are you gonna do it again?-" Nightmare asked, looking to his brother. He wasn't worried about much, just about the fact Dream most likely wanted to do _it_ again.


	7. Sexy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All smut!

Dream

“M-maybe, but only if you’re comfortable with it. I won’t force you into it like I did last time.” Dream said half apologetically and half seductively, grinding the member in his pants against nightmares pelvis. He could see nightmare was panting softly with his seductive actions which made dream give a sly grin.

Dream pulled nightmares shirt off to expose his chest and stomach. As dream grinded against nightmare he kissed random places on nightmares chest to stimulate him. He saw his brother had formed a mans chest, dream sighed, he would’ve actually rather preferred ecto boobs for no specific reason.

Nightmare

"I'm comfortable with it.." Nightmare mumbled, his panting growing quicker from the grinding. He was starting to feel hot and needy but decided not to say anything. He'd shiver when his shirt was removed, leading to Dream kissing his chest. Instinctively, he shifted his legs to hug Dream by the waist as a response to the grinding. 

"..go ahead and do whatever-" He'd finally whisper, his voice alone sounded tinted with need. Dream had made him want more 'affection', though this time it would most likely be more intense.

Dream

Dream loved nightmares needy panting, it only made him hornier. Dream continued to kiss nightmares chest, moving around around a bit as he grinded against nightmare. When nightmare had agreed to the 2nd experience he felt legs wrap around his waist. He smiled seductively.

Dream stopped grinding against nightmare to get better access to him. He pulled nightmares pants down, afterwards he pulled off his own. His member was already formed so all that was left for nightmare was for him to form something.

Nightmare

Nightmare's face was covered in a purple blush, it was tinted in blue. The blue from his previous form showed occasionally but not often. After a moment, he summoned what Dream wanted, an entrance. This time he wasn't in shock so he was embarrassed and slightly nervous. 

"Just don't rush like last time-" He'd whisper, he sounded needy and nervous. To comfort himself, he nuzzled his face into Dream's shoulder. It was warm and soft. Indeed, it did comfort him, he was less nervous now.

Dream

It took Dream a moment to line up his member to nightmares entrance. Once he did, he slowly entered, going at a slow pace to tease nightmare and get used to dream before he’d go faster. He obeyed nightmares wish mentally to not rush it as he went faster, though he was rushing it a bit already. Nightmare wasn’t in shock this time so it would be easier for dream to control himself.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Dream purred, he had heard his brothers nervousness. Nightmare had nuzzled his face into dreams shoulder, he would probably need that for what dream would do next. He thrusted in nightmares entrance as hard as he could at a medium pace, giving nightmare neck kisses every minute or so that went by. Dream wasn’t in the slightest nervous, he was actually pretty confident. He’d done this with nightmare before so it wasn’t like they would have any problems.

Nightmare

Nightmare was panting heavily when Dream teased him, biting his tongue to prevent himself from moaning. Grabbing onto Dream's shirt with one hand, he covered his mouth with the other. Just like last time, he was preventing moans from escaping him. His legs tightened around Dream's waist although that only gave his brother more opportunities to stimulate him. 

It was obvious he was growing stimulated, possibly even over-stimulating him already. Though, he didn't want it to stop. Now that he was entirely there for this, it was even more pleasurable. He tried saying something, but it was inaudible from his hand and his moaning.

Dream

Dream wasn’t even getting tired, he just kept thrusting faster with nightmares encouraging panting and moaning. He felt nightmare grab onto his shirt, seeing nightmare was covering his mouth. He put the hand covering nightmares mouth onto his shoulder. He felt nightmare getting stimulated, Dream wasn’t slowing down. He wanted this to never stop, he appreciated that nightmare had agreed to this.

“Form a woman’s chest for me nighty~” Dream purred as he slowed the thrusting by a tiny bit to give nightmare time to form it. Dream didn’t stop entirely, he had an idea in mind.

Nightmare

Nightmare bit onto Dream's shirt, he didn't want to be too loud. He blushed heavily at the request he was given, though after a moment of hesitation he did so. Nightmare now had breasts, which is what Dream wanted. It embarrassed the hell out of him, probably because it felt weird to him. 

He shifted his eyelights and stared at his brother's neck. Deciding to take revenge, he leaned over and bit down on his collarbone, moving up to bite his neck. Not only did it keep him from moaning, it gave him a chance to get revenge.

Dream

Dream’s eye lights looked up and down over nightmares whole body, dream would slow down his thrust pacing in fear of him taking too much energy out of his brother. He saw nightmare form breasts, which made him happier that nightmare gave into his request. Dream suddenly felt an awkward wave wash over him, having second thoughts about his idea before going along with it. He kissed the area of nightmare breasts, leaning down, he started playing with them too. Dream was quite enjoying himself as he played with them and kissed them.

Dream felt sudden pain in his collarbone before seeing nightmare had bitten it and was now reaching for his neck. Dream wouldn’t have a problem with it but he had a last thought. He didn’t want nightmare to bite his neck as that would cause him more pain than good. “Bite my neck and I’ll bite your breast. I wanna hear you moan for the whole castle to hear.” Dream said threateningly with a tint of affection as his collarbone bled marrow. Dream was still kissing nightmares breasts, he could easily bite them. That was the first time dream ever threatened someone, but he had to, he didn’t want nightmare to bite him. Afterall, He hated pain.

Nightmare

Nightmare froze for a quick moment when Dream threatened him, to him it felt like forever. He was heavily considering it. On one hand, he'd get revenge but on the other.. he'd hurt his brother and get himself hurt. He snapped back before a moan escaped his opened mouth, biting down on Dream's shirt. It appears that he chose the wise answer. 

After a few moments of Dream stimulating him, his eyelights began dilating and going fuzzy. Exactly what they did last time, meaning he was starting to get lost in his thoughts once more and he'd do things he wouldn't if he were completely there.

Dream

Dream stopped thrusting and pulled out, exhausted. He saw nightmares eye lights were getting fuzzier, it scared him a bit. Last time nightmare did that his brother looked... off. After dream pulled out, he wrapped his brother in a blanket, giving him hugs as dream laid next to him with no pants on. Nightmare was completely naked with exposed breasts with only a blanket to cover him. Dream kissed nightmares breasts as he hugged him tightly, Dream didn’t care that he himself was exposed from the hips down. 

“Hm, that was fun~” Dream said tired out and exhausted from the 2nd experience. He would probably have to heal nightmares legs again and get him some food. He only just remembered about the souling, dream panicked and looked over at nightmare as he laid there with him. “Is— the souling ok?” Dream was worried, he hadn’t thought about the souling beforehand.

Nightmare

Nightmare blinked a couple times before his eyelights were at least half back to normal. He thought for a moment, as if he was feeling for something without moving. "..the souling is fine.." He'd finally whisper, his legs and arms unwrapped around Dream. For the most part, his legs weren't as weak as they were from last time.

He began resting his eyes, wanting to sleep. He didn't even want to bother putting his clothes back on. "I like neck kisses moree-" He mumbled with a slight whine, wanting Dream to kiss his neck instead of his chest.

Dream

Dream quickly stopped paying attention to nightmares breasts and kissed nightmares neck as he had been requested. Dream gave neck kisses, hugging his brother. “I’m glad the souling is ok, it was foolish of me to not think about them beforehand. I’ll give you more neck kisses if you stop whining.” Dream said laughing while his head was in the crook of nightmares neck. He kissed it even more, he would hold his promise if nightmare stopped whining. He was glad nightmare was somewhat back to normal. Dream suddenly felt a bump on nightmares neck from their last love making, a bite mark, he felt guilty again.

Nightmare

Nightmare, of course, stopped whining. He rested his hand on Dream's head, letting out his occasional happy squeaks. He opened his eyes to look at Dream, kissing his head. "Why are you guilty Dreamy?" He sounded very confused and curious. Of course, he was worried why his brother was guilty so often. Nightmare saw no reason for Dream to feel guilt.

Dream

Dream didn’t want to answer that, he didn’t feel even comfortable answering that. He loved it when his brother was happy, it made him feel slightly better. He still felt it was his fault all of this was happening and he still felt as if he was responsible for it. Dream just kept kissing nightmares neck affectionately, trying to push away his feelings of guilt. Dream looked up and smiled at nightmare like he was happy, and he was but deep down, those feelings of guilt were still there. Dream gave one last kiss on nightmares forehead before he spoke. “Don’t worry about it, just some tiredness...” Dream answered the question half lying and half truthfully, he truly didn’t want nightmare to worry about his feelings. Although dream very much worried for nightmares sometimes.

Nightmare

Nightmare hugged Dream, cuddling up against him. "please dont lie to me dreamy-" He was very tired and weak, of course nothing made much sense to him. All he knew was Dream felt guilty and he needed to know why. "I won't sleep until you tell me the restt-" He mumbled. His arms hugged him much tighter than they already were. 

He grabbed Dream's shirt and rubbed his face on it, his eyelights were slowly growing more fuzzy and dilated. Nightmare needed sleep soon, his ecto and the souling were definitely taking more energy than necessary.

Dream

Dream kissed nightmares head, hugging him tightly back. “I’ve just been so guilty over everything I’ve done on you. Disable you, ...have this experience with you, and you having my souling. I’m happy they happened, truly happy, but I can’t push away the guilt that came after them.” Dream muttered, he didn’t like to talk about any of his emotions rather than positivity but he felt comfortable around his brother. Nightmare made him feel a bit safer to talk about them with him.

Dream reached a hand down and put his hand on nightmares stomach, where the souling was. The other arm was wrapped around nightmare. Dream was very much happy in this moment. “Now go to sleep... please.” Dream whispered, nightmare and the souling both needed their energy replenished from sleep.

Nightmare

Nightmare sighed heavily and grabbed Dream's face, pulling him to his own face to kiss him on the 'lips'. He pressed his forehead against his brother's forehead, closing his eyes to sleep. Indeed he fell asleep holding Dream's face. His ecto body stayed to protect the souling however, meaning he'd probably sleep longer. 

He mumbled something inaudible, though you could make out a few words. Most of it was just about how much he loved Dream.


	8. Guilty Pleasures

Dream

Dream had let it all out, nightmare had said nothing to him. He wanted nightmare to say something about it. Dream felt trapped in even more guilt, even when nightmare kissed his ‘lips’ and fell asleep against his forehead, Dream still felt guilt. He shifted away from nightmare after hearing his brothers inaudible mumbles, he started seeing pitch black, but he wasn’t falling asleep. Dream wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for nightmare to help, but he couldn’t. Falling off the bed, it felt like his whole body hurt, he still couldn’t see nor hear, the guilt blocked everything out. Nobody could hear his mental cries, but he was now no longer... himself as black goop covered his body. The guilt he had covered him in an black substance taking the form of, shattered dream.

Nightmare

Nightmare felt Dream move away from him and whined reaching for him. It was clear he was trying to open his eyes. "Dreamm-" He mumbled, only pulling a blanket to him. He opened one of his eyes the slightest bit, attempting to sit up to see where Dream went. He'd squeak when he realized he still didn't have any clothes on, pulling the blanket over his shoulders to hide his ecto. 

"..dream?" He sounded weak still, he couldn't open his eyes completely either. He decided the best thing to do was to probably try to call for him. Though he couldn't do that either, he was too tired.

Dream  
He was now shattered dream, shattered felt a whining reach for him, nightmare. He could hear nightmare shifting and squeaking on the bed as a response to him falling off the bed. He decided to disguise himself as Dreams tone. “I’m ok!” His voice turned into Dreams voice before he switched back to his own, new voice. Shattered still had guilt, but it faded away after a bit, he could no longer think like dream.

Shattered got up from the cold, hard bedroom floor, standing in front of the bed. “Hello~ dear brother.” His one golden showing eye glowed in the darkness of the room, he gave a sinister smile at nightmare. He hadn’t meant to scare his brother but at the same time, shattered didn’t care.

Nightmare

"You aren't Dream-" Nightmare knew this voice didn't come from his brother. He moved away from Shattered Dream, barely being able to keep his eyes open. "I-" He was beginning to cry after realizing what happened to him. 

"There aren't any black apples-" He muttered, sitting up. He nearly fell off the bed, it was obvious he was beginning to panic. For one, he thought this wasn't real. Two, he was unbelievably exhausted. He hid his face in the blankets, faceplanting into the bed. Muttering something inaudible it was obvious he was trying to go back to sleep.

Dream

Shattered moved onto the bed after night hid under the covers, shattered pulled nightmare closer to him. Although he was now shattered, he still dearly loved nightmare. “You’re right, I’m not dream, I’m a better version of dream; shattered dream. And I’ll still protect you and love you as much as I always have.” He whispered into his brothers ‘ear’ to reassure him as he pulled nightmare closer towards him on the bed. Shattered’s golden tinted goopy tentacles wrapped around nightmare in a goopy hug. Cuddling him.

Shattered still had dreams memories, he still had the mentality of how much he loved his brother. He put his hand on nightmares stomach gently rubbing it to calm nightmare down, he also gave neck kisses. His brother looked terrified of him.

Nightmare

Nightmare couldn't deny the fact that Dream comforted him, no matter what form. Even if it was Shattered, he was comforted by the embrace. He sunk into Shattered, his tentacles weakly lifted to hug Shattered back. However, Nightmare was still extremely exhausted. He began closing his eyes again, drifting to sleep. The tentacles flopped down beside him, they were feeble. He started muttering things that were inaudible, like always. 

He was pressing himself against Shattered to get more affection, as if he wasn't previously terrified of him. Nightmare was rubbing his face against Shattered's chest despite the fact it was goopy. None got on his face, it mainly just stuck to Shattered and felt like jello to Nightmare.

_______________________

**Timeskip**

_______________________

Dream

Shattered kissed nightmares neck, giving him lots of neck kisses as the morning came. He woke up and stretched his arms, picking up the book that had fallen off the bed, that he had been reading. He couldn’t read it from the goop covering his eyes so he put it back down.

Shattered laid back down has he whispered into nightmares ‘ear’ “Morning nighty~” Shattered’s tone was affectionate, although he didn’t plan on waking nightmare up, he was bored as fuck without something to entertain him. He couldn’t help but snicker at imagining nightmares face when his brother saw what he became from his overwhelming guilt. Shattered wrapped a tentacle around nightmares limp one while rubbing his own hand against nightmares stomach. He wanted to show nightmare and the souling more affection, not just nightmare.

Nightmare

Nightmare whined, it's apparent he was having a bit of a nightmare. How ironic. Shattered scared him shitless last night, though he thinks it was all a dream. When Shattered whispered into his ear, he shivered. The tentacle Shattered wrapped with his own started twitching, the tip of it attempting to grab Shattered's tentacle back. It appears his strength was beginning to come back. 

His eyes were beginning to open once his stomach was rubbed, it soothed him out of his nightmare. The tentacles and goopy feeling confused him, causing him to look up at Shattered. To him it felt like fear pierced through his body like an arrow, his instincts telling him to scream and run despite the fact he couldn't.

Dream

Shattered heard nightmares whines, he knew nightmare would wake up soon. The tentacle he had wrapped around his own was twitching. Shattered strengthened his grip to stop it threateningly doing so without the intention to hurt nightmare. He kept rubbing his brothers stomach to calm him, soon giving neck kisses that nightmare always adored. “...Morning!” Shattered’s tone was happy, although he was still craving entertainment from nightmare, he looked petrified of shattered. He kissed his brothers forehead gently. “I hope you had a nice rest, do you need anything to eat..?” Shattered was fully aware he looked different than Dream, but he tried his best to be like dream to please his him.

Nightmare

Nightmare's tense body was slowly relaxing from the acts Shattered was doing. He hesitantly hugged shattered, shaking his head no to answer if he needed food. Leaning into Shattered, he slowly hugged him. "..what- happened?" He asked, he didn't have to look back up at him because he already couldn't take his eyes off of Shattered. 

He realized he was beginning to cry and he couldn't stop it. As a result, he faceplanted into Shattered. That's when he let it all out. He was basically sobbing into Shattered's chest, he personally felt like it was _his_ fault this happened to his brother. That's what Dream felt when it happened to him, wasn't it?

Dream

Shattered felt nightmare hug him, he hugged back. “Nothing happened, you slept.” Shattered played dumb, he knew his appearance and demeanor changed.

“It’s ok, don’t cry...” Shattered suddenly felt bad as nightmare cried and face planted into his chest. “It wasn’t your fault...” His cluelessness ended for a slight minute, he didn’t want to see his brother cry like this. Shattered kept a hand on nightmares stomach, he picked nightmare up from his chest and sat him on his lap. Shattered gave him neck kisses. He had felt bad last night for everything he had done to nightmare, his guilt had overwhelmed him. He started to feel better now, but shattered wasn’t sure if he would turn back into dream anytime soon.

Nightmare

"..is this how you felt..?" Nightmare stopped crying for the most part, though the tears were still there. He'd lean into him again when Shattered gave him neck kisses, either way he still liked them no matter who they were from. Turning his head slightly to look at Dream. Out of curiosity, he reached up to touch his crown. He wanted to know if the crown was just coated in goop or if it also became goopy. 

"It still is my fault.. you were guilty because of me-" He started crying again, he really couldn't help it. He quickly pulled away from Shattered, reaching for a trash can. It was out of reach. He ended up spitting black goop onto the floor, wiping his mouth afterwards.

Dream

Shattered sat upright, wiping the remaining tears with his goopy sleeve that only got goop on nightmares face. ”I only felt this way because the feelings that I had bottled up inside me was overwhelming. It only made it worse when you didn’t talk or respond to me when I let them out.” Shattered had said it was nightmares fault in that response, he wanted nightmare to feel that it was his fault. Shattered disguised his response to make it sound ‘nicer’ and not hurt his brothers feelings too much but he wanted nightmare to feel just if not a little less guilty than he was last night. As nightmare reached up towards his crown shattered let him, he truly was confused as to what nightmare wanted. His goop had not covered the crown and yet it still had its normal glow.

“I was guilty, but my actions were my own.” Shattered reached to hug him but nightmare had already pulled away to spit his goop in the trash can. It left shattered a little sad to see his brother reacting like this. He hurried over to nightmare, picking his brother up and setting him on his lap on the floor near the trash can. He picked up a tentacle up that started rubbing nightmares back gently. With another tentacle, dream wiped his brothers tears away again. But again, all he got was goop on his brothers face and back.

Nightmare

Nightmare's body was reacting in a similar way Dream's body reacted to guilt, though for nightmare it only caused him to vomit the black substance he once was. Shattered telling him that him not responding made it worse caused Nightmare to start throwing up more, he'd probably need a new trash can from how much he was spitting out. 

"I can't- I couldn't say anything-" He began sobbing more. Shattered filled him with guilt. His tentacles were limp beside him, though he wanted to hug Shattered with them. Eventually, the substance quit pouring out of his mouth. He leaned back against Shattered, it was clear his body was going a bit limp. "I'm so tired--" He'd mumble, the souling had to take more energy out of him as if he had the energy to spare. Throwing up the substance weakened him _and_ the souling.

Dream

”Calm down, I forgive you. Go back to sleep.” Shattered liked the reaction he had gotten from nightmare but he didn’t want to risk the soulings life for his entertainment. The overwhelming amount of black that nightmare was spitting out worried shattered a bit. He let nightmare cry, there was nothing he could do to really make nightmare feel better until he had gotten an idea of what to do. Shattered half heartedly picked nightmare up from the floor and laid back down, giving nightmare loving cuddles. His tentacle stayed at nightmares back to rub it for further comfort.

“Sleep.” Shattered’s voice sounded demanding, almost threatening. He laid there with nightmare on the bed in a cuddle, gazing over him. Shattered saw nightmare becoming weak, his brothers tentacles were limp which was usual but yet also unlike him. He knew his brother needed energy for the souling and himself, Shattered only had that tone because he wanted nightmare to sleep already. Wether he liked it or not. Shattered had mixed feelings about the situation, he had gotten his entertainment with nightmare yet he didn’t like seeing his brother like this.

Nightmare

"It's my fault I should've said something-" Nothing could really stop Nightmare from sobbing and hating himself. Shattered only made the self-hatred far more intense, he hated himself enough previously but now it was enhanced. He hesitantly cuddled up against Shattered, sobbing into his chest again. This wasn't going to stop for a little while. 

Nightmare had opened his mouth to speak once more but passed out before he could. His tentacles ended up disappearing completely to preserve energy, leaving the holes in his shirt and.. ribcage. This is how it worked after all, the tentacles pierced out of your ribcage to make room for themselves.

Dream

”I love you and that’s all that matters, you could’ve said something but that’s in the past I—“ Shattered was cut off by the sudden pass out from nightmare. If shattered wasn’t so caught up in the moment, he would’ve woken nightmare up to repeat what he said but he let his brother sleep. He wiped off nightmares tears on his brothers face and kissed nightmares forehead, bringing nightmare closer to his chest in a tighter cuddle.

Nightmares tentacles had disappeared, probably for the best since they took too much energy out of nightmare when energy was what he was supposed to save. The piercing holes in nightmares chest and ribcage caught the attention of shattered. He knew he couldn’t do anything about them but it looked bad enough for him to be a bit concerned, so he took off nightmares shirt. Shattered wrapped a blanket around both of them as they cuddled tightly, with shattered eventually falling asleep.

_______________________

**Timeskip**

_______________________

Nightmare

Nightmare was cuddled up against Shattered, his face was nuzzled into his chest. He had more energy now that he didn't have tentacles, though it would drain quickly due to his repeated exhaustion. Nightmare felt cold. His shirt wasn't thin, so sleeping with it kept him warm. Shattered had taken off his shirt after he passed out, so of course he was a bit colder. The cold alone was enough to wake him up, though he didn't move. He was laying there with Shattered, slightly pulling the blanket to him more.

He looked up at Shattered, curious. Grabbing onto one of the tentacles to feel the texture, he wondered if this is how his texture was. It felt a bit like jello. He sighed heavily hugging the tentacle and closing his eyes again. Not to sleep, just to rest.

Dream

Shattered felt the blanket move, it alerted him that nightmare was trying to take it. He picked up the blanket off himself and put it on nightmare. Shattered hadn’t minded waking up to help nightmare but he was still cautious about his brother being cold. A sudden wave of anger overwhelmed him.

Shattered sat there in angry silence, pretending to sleep when nightmares had curiously touched one of his tentacles. Nightmare had hugged his tentacle, shattered didn’t mind at first. He heard a heavy sigh, his eyes flew open, nightmares really was awake. He could tell by his brothers movement now that nightmare was awake and just resting his eyes, shattered suddenly snapped the tentacle angrily away from nightmare. He was pissed. He told his brother to sleep, and even with his threatening tone earlier his brother had not obeyed him. As soon as he snapped the tentacle away, shattered laid back down and rested his eyes, he wouldn’t do anything harsh to his brother. Yet.

Nightmare

Nightmare whined when the tentacle was yanked away from him. He opened his eyes to look, he was actually starting to fall back asleep until Shattered moved so suddenly. He hugged Shattered's torso instead. Probably a dumb idea. He rested his eyes again, he didn't want to ask why Shattered was so angry. 

He was actually beginning to fall asleep however, he woke up in the night on his own and was ready to sleep again. Faceplanting into Shattered, he nuzzled him like he did before. He'd mumble a few things, he was nearly completely asleep. Whatever he mumbled was inaudible.

Dream

After his brother had fallen back asleep, Shattered pushed nightmare away from his torso, pushing his brother off the bed. The face-planting had only made shattered more angry. nightmare had saved himself this time from a harsher punishment from him, but next time shattered wouldn’t be so kind. Shattered had successfully pushed nightmare off the bed, he again rested his eyes, falling completely asleep.

Nightmare

When shattered shoved him off the bed, he hit his head. Nightmare weakly sat up and held where he was hit, beginning to cry. His tears weren't normal. They were mixed with actual tears and the black substance he had thrown up. The pain from the substance coming from his eyes only made him cry more, it was indeed painful. He covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming. 

He was attempting to stand up.. he failed. His head was spinning and aching, standing up only made it worse. Eventually, he laid on the floor in defeat. He was still crying and kept his mouth covered to prevent screams.

Dream

Shattered felt bad again with his overwhelming guilt. He heard his brothers muffled cries, he heavily sighed, shattered hadn’t meant to shove him that hard off the bed. With one tentacle wrapping around nightmare, it picked him up. He dropped him onto the bed, bringing his brother to his torso. Shattered stroked nightmare’s head lovingly. He loved his brother, but he wasn’t going to take this. He rested and closed his eyes. “Disobey me again and I’ll do worse.” He whispered into nightmares ‘ear’, his voice sounded threatening yet loving. Shattered really wasn’t going to take any of nightmares bullshit of waking up and bothering his own sleeping.

Nightmare

Nightmare looked up at Shattered, he had stopped crying but.. his pupils were gone. The substance in his eyes hurt him enough that he was too weak to even have eyelights. He ended up passing out on Shattered, which means he uncovered his mouth. The substance had dripped out of his mouth and eyes. Strangely enough, it wasn't hatred for Shattered. It was hatred for himself. His body didn't recognize a reason to get revenge on his brother, as he felt he deserved it.


	9. Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I’ve been busy so I hope the extra long chapter will make up for it!

_________________  
  


**T I M E S K I P  
  
**

_________________

  
Dream

Shattered woke up, finding nightmare still asleep he decided to wake his brother up. “Wake up shithead. I can’t love you when your asleep.” Shattered whispered into nightmares ‘ear’, It sounded mean at first but it was true. Nightmare looked tired when they had woken up in the middle of the night but shattered didn’t give a shit.

He found himself feeling the despair his brother felt earlier, it made him feel stronger yet, the despair was coming from his brother. He loved nightmare, but he needed the despair to truly thrive. He self noted that they would talk about it later so he didn’t seem like an complete asshole when he punished nightmare. Shattered laid beside nightmare now, waiting for his brother to wake up.

Nightmare

Nightmare whined when Shattered whispered, he was a bit of a light sleeper so he opened his eyes. His eyelights were still missing. He was staring right at Shattered, though you couldn't tell. He went to hug him, scared that Shattered would hurt him if he didn't show a sign he was awake. Though, he tried going back to sleep once he hugged Shattered. He closed his eyes to rest them. Mumbling something inaudible, he nuzzled his face into his chest. It was calming to him. The substance Shattered was made of was cold and squishable, he loved it.

Dream

Feeling a hug from nightmare he knew his brother was now awake. He sat up just after nightmare tried to go back to sleep, hissing in anger. Shattered’s tentacle wrapped around nightmares leg, threatening to break it if he didn’t wake up soon. “I said: wake up, shithead. Or I’ll break your leg.” Shattered whispered again into Nightmare’s ‘ear’, afterwards kissing nightmares neck. It was loving but at the time threatening, and terrifying. He was going to follow through with his threat soon. Shattered sat up straight, looking at nightmare. His one tentacle around nightmares leg, getting ready to snap it. The dimly lit room made shattered look more terrifying, with the only source of light being from a window.

Nightmare

Nightmare snapped up, his eyes beginning to lightly drip that black substance mixed with tears. He was fearful of Shattered and what'd he do to him. It was clear he was struggling to stay awake, though his fear made sure he stayed up. "I-I'm up-" He never stuttered, nor sounded this nervous unless he had a valid reason. His eyelights appeared, though they were barely visible. Desperately, he attempted pulling his leg away. "I'm up you- don't have to threaten me--" He sounded and looked absolutely petrified.

Dream

Shattered immediately wiped the black tears from nightmares face away with the blanket. He kissed nightmares neck before getting up. “I had to threaten you because you wouldn’t get up, I’m not letting you sleep too much.” The tentacles wrapped around nightmares leg didn’t retreat, he wanted to know nightmares reaction before he did anything harsh to it.

Shattered got up from the bed, getting a water from the fridge. He sat back on the bed, handing the water to nightmare. He wanted his brother to keep his energy up so they didn’t have complications with the souling. He was a little concerned at the nervous tone, but not surprised, shattered afterall did look very threatening and he knew it. The very visible eye lights made him more cautious but the tentacle he had on nightmares leg wouldn’t be intimidated. “And I’ll threaten you however I like, you belong to **me** ” His tone was loving yet terrifying, shattered wasn’t playing around. He truly believed nightmare belonged to him.

Nightmare

Nightmare looked truly confused by the fact Shattered said he belonged to him, though he didn't say anything disregarding that fact. "Mhm-" He basically gave an agreement to something he didn't approve of. Of course, he was curious on how Shattered would make that obvious, but pushed those thoughts aside. He took the water and drank it, leaning into Shattered. "Can I.. go to the living room eventually?-" He felt the need to ask permission before basically anything. Shattered caused extreme panic in Nightmare. 

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, his eyelights becoming more visible. Concern took over his expression entirely.. he was fearful for the souling and his leg.

Dream

Shattered gave neck kisses before pulling out a purple and black collar, he didn’t remember where he got it but he had it. He put it onto nightmares neck, fastening it. Nightmare leaned into him, shattered hugged nightmare tightly. Appreciative that his brother was fearful of him and was asking permission. “Of course my love, you can go anywhere you want as long as you ask me, because you’re mine... Although—“ He had an affectionate tone, smiling happily. He was going to follow through with it, nightmares punishment.

Suddenly shifting his tentacle on nightmares leg, it seemed it was going to retreat but nope. It snapped nightmares leg, shattered just manically laughed it off. He would heal it later, this was just nightmares punishment for ignoring his wake up call and already trying to leave him for the living room. Shattered sat there laughing to himself, his eyes glowed golden in amusement.

Nightmare

Nightmare was confused by the collar, pulling at it slightly. Turning to look at Shattered, he tilted his head when he didn't finish his sentence. Feeling the tentacle shift, it felt as if fear literally washed over him. "WAIt I-" He tried stopping Shattered from snapping his leg but it was too late. His eyes squeezed shut and he covered his mouth, actually biting his hand to stop himself from screaming in agony. His eyes were dripping the black substance, though it fell onto his hand. The substance mixed with the blood coming from his hand from how hard he was biting. 

Leaning forward, he began to sob. The amount of pain he was in was absolutely unbearable. Suddenly he grew worried. He looked down at the souling in absolute fear, the only positive feeling he had currently was the souling was still alive. For now.

Dream

”And that, my love... was your punishment.” Shattered placed his hand over the broken leg, easily healing it. He pulled nightmare closer to his chest, cuddling him. “I won’t punish you any more as long as you behave.” Shattered had whispered into Nightmare’s ‘ear’. He pulled nightmare close to him wrapping his tentacles around nightmare. He wiped nightmares tears on the blanket, making it dye itself black. Shattered was harsh but he was completely a monster, literally. He kissed nightmares neck in the cuddle, rubbing His back. He knew that had terrified nightmare, so all he wanted to do was calm him down. For now.

He wanted to calm down nightmare and the souling so nightmare didn’t take too much energy fueling despair like this. “I’m sorry.” He felt the need to apologize for hurting nightmare although he still felt his brother deserved it. He was truly worried about nightmare.

Nightmare

Nightmare slowly quit sobbing as much as he was, though tears would still fall from his sockets. He'd lay against Shattered, his hands falling out of his mouth. The bite marks were deep, they dripped blood onto him. He tried saying something but couldn't get it out, it was just a squeak. He was on the edge of passing out but forced himself to stay awake out of fear Shattered would do something worse. "I'm- sorry-" Somehow, he managed to spit those words out. They were barely audible, as he was still crying. 

He hugged Shattered hesitantly, part of him wanted to ask if he could sleep but he was petrified. Nightmare's once tense body began relaxing with the soothing acts Shattered was doing to him.

Dream

Shattered rubbed nightmares back more, giving neck kisses. He placed his hand on nightmares hand, healing it. “Don’t be sorry when it was my fault, please go to sleep now.” That for once, wasn’t a threat, he just generally thought his brother looked tired and needed sleep. Nightmare was still crying black tears, shattered wanted to cry with him but he didn’t want to seem weak. With a kiss on the head, he pulled nightmare by the collar to bring nightmare closer to him, suddenly laying down. He didn’t want his brother to overwork himself and hurt the souling. He would probably have to stop the harsh punishments for now until nightmare had their souling. He just wanted his brother to sleep for now.

Nightmare

Nightmare rested his head on his chest, finally he was done crying. He looked up at Shattered despite how weak he was. "Y-you need to tell the others not to- disturb me again-" He mumbled before passing out on him. Nightmare was exhausted. Though, he had felt worse than his leg snapping. His body went limp against Shattered, he was in a deep sleep now. He wouldn't wake up unless you shook him or if he woke up on his own.

_______________________  
 **  
T I M E S K I P**  
 **Shattered had fallen asleep next to nightmare. Simple.**

_______________________

Dream

Shattered woke up stretching his arms, he glanced over to see nightmare in a deep sleep, shattered wouldn’t disturb him this time. He had to remind himself that nightmare wanted to go to the living room. The other gang could be running around the castle, it didn’t scare him anymore if they would see him. Not like the previous days of dream not wanting to get close to any of them. He self noted that he would have to tell them not to disturb him and nightmare.

Shattered laid back down, caressing his brothers cheek as he slept. He adored nightmare when he would sleep, nightmare always looked so vulnerable and weak when he was sleeping. It made him slightly happy, because he knew he could do anything he wanted to nightmare while he was deeper in his sleep.

Nightmare

Nightmare barely shifted due to his deep sleep, so he didn't instinctively shift closer to Shattered, The cheek caressing only made him fall deeper into it. Anything that _soothed_ Nightmare was going to put him into an even deeper sleep rather than waking him. He was indeed vulnerable, as not much could wake him currently. Though, his tentacles were coming back. His energy is replenished. It was likely the souling was going to form a child soon, as it looked bigger now.

Dream

He stopped caressing nightmares cheek, it was obviously not helping to wake his brother up. He had an idea. He got on top of nightmare, removing the blankets. Shattered spread nightmares legs, he summoned a member. Shattered grinded against nightmare in his sleep, this wasn’t harsh but could surely wake nightmare up with a little more of these same motions. He removed his own pants, tossing them aside to get some real fun with nightmares bare pelvis. He grinded his own pelvis against nightmare’s again, shattered’s breath was hot against nightmares neck as he panted angrily. He wasn’t angry at nightmare, he was just hyped up to fuck him again, this time it would be more rough. Shattered loved rough.

Nightmare

Nightmare whined slightly, Shattered was definitely waking him up with the grinding. He didn't open his eyes much, in fact you could barely see that they were opened. He'd begin panting, Shattered had turned him on. Reluctantly, he summoned the opposite of what Shattered had. Hugging his waist with his leg, he'd open his eyes a bit more. Of course, his eyelights were fuzzy. He had no idea what was happening, all he knew really was he required and outlet for the sudden turn on.

Dream

Shattered heard nightmare whine, at least he now knew this woke his brother up. He felt legs hug his waist, he could feel that nightmare was now turned on by his movements. The pants from nightmare only encouraged him further. He smirked seductively when he saw nightmares confused face, it made him make a bit of a snicker.

Shattered saw nightmares entrance being formed, when it was fully formed he lined up his member to it. Shattered thrusted into nightmares entrance, panting and visibly sweating. His brother had just woken up, he hoped it wasn’t a harsh awakening to see shattered fucking him. Shattered started a medium pace, he didn’t want to hurt nightmare or the souling so he took breaks in between thrusts.

Nightmare

Nightmare unintentionally let a moan escape from his mouth, using one hand to cover his mouth while the other grabbed onto the sheets. His eyes shot open from the surprise, revealing how fuzzy they were. He went half lidded after a moment, grasping onto his mouth to prevent anything from escaping. After a moment of hesitation, he squeezed Shattered's waist with his legs, attempting to ask for more. 

The tentacles crept behind Shattered and hugged him, shoving him down towards Nightmare. Part of him considered this a risky decision but he no longer cared, he was too blinded by pleasure and confusion, all he knew was he desperately wanted Shattered, _specifically_ Shattered.

Dream

Shattered heard nightmare moan, he shifted over. “W-Who said you c-could cover y-your m-mouth?” *He said in between thrusts, one of shattereds tentacles removed nightmares hand covering his mouth. He wanted to hear nightmare moan so the whole castle knew that nightmare was his. Only his. A squeeze from nightmares legs on his waist urged shattered to keep going, he kept thrusting, coming to a stop.

Shattered moaned when nightmares tentacle had shoved him down on nightmare. He snapped it away with one of his own, he pulled out his member covered in purplish-blue fluids. He had another idea. Shattered positioned his mouth at nightmares entrance, he was going to eat nightmare out. He begun sliding his tongue along nightmares entrance, tasting the wet and folded sides of nightmares entrance. All while keeping his eyes on nightmare. He really enjoyed watching his brother being blinded by the pleasure and confusion that shattered was causing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Chapters come out everyday and we try our best to publish them on time so we appreciate the support. Hope you enjoy the story so far!


End file.
